bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Suì-Fēng vs. Ggio Vega
|image= |conflict=White Invasion |date=N/A |place=Fake Karakura Town, Human World |result=Soifon is victorious. |side1=*Captain Soifon |side2=*Ggio Vega † |forces1=*Hand-to-Hand Combat *Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (shikai) *Shunpo *Kidō |forces2=*Hand-to-Hand Combat *Zanjutsu *Sonído *Cero *Resurrección |casual1=Soifon is barely injured. |casual2=Ggio is killed. }} Soifon vs. Ggio Vega is Soifon's first battle against an Arrancar. Prologue Ggio first appears along with Baraggan and the rest of his Fracción in the fake Karakura town to do battle with the Gotei 13. However, once Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tōsen are trapped in Yamamoto's Shikai, Baraggan himself decides to give all orders. Ggio and the rest of Baraggan's Fracción then pull out a throne made of bones for him to sit upon and awaits his orders. After discovering the four pillars that are keeping the real Karakura Town in Soul Society, Baraggan sends four members of his Fracción to a different pillar to destroy them, stating that if they are going to guard them using ants he will just have to send dragons to crush them.Bleach manga; Chapter 319 Ggio does not partake in the following battles and remains by Baraggan's side. In the ensuing battles, one by one, the four Fracción are defeated and killed, much to Ggio and Baraggan's surprise. Baraggan, furious at having lost over half of his Fracción, prepares to take action himself but is persuaded by Ggio, who pleads with him to leave the remaining Shinigami to him and Nirgge Parduoc. Baraggan agrees. Soifon overhears this and rushes to challenge Ggio, thus the two begin to battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 328 Battle She engages in battle with Ggio Vega who tries to taunt and distract her with conversation but Soifon remains calm and continues to fight. Eventually Soifon binds the Arrancar with a Kidō spell, she then releases Suzumebachi.Bleach manga; Chapter 330, page 16-19 After Soifon explains that her Suzumebachi allows her to kill in two steps, Ggio uses his Cero to escape before Soifon can attack and taunts her for not using her ability fast enough. They then continue to fight with Ggio gaining the upper hand when he kicks her through a building. He then questions her skill as an assassin, he then gives his name and proceeds to release his Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; chapter 331, page 1-7 Soifon is thrown away by Ggio's attacks and sent flying into the side of Nirgge Parduoc's head, knocking him out.Bleach manga; Chapter 332, page 5 Ōmaeda goes to check on Soifon but she berates him for acting weak and tells him that he is never to turn his back on an enemy. Ōmaeda asks what kind of subordinate would he be if he didn't look after his captain if she is being defeated he then resolves that they should fight Ggio together, Soifon dismisses the idea calling him a disgrace and goes back to fighting.Bleach anime; Episode 223 Ggio takes the upper hand in the fight again and pins Soifon to the side of a building with his fangs. He then proceeds to finish off Soifon, Ōmaeda jumps in and blocks the attack with his Shikai. He then boldly grabs the Arrancar in a bear hug and tells his captain to attack. As Ggio prepares to blast Ōmaeda with a Cero, Soifon kicks him away, revealing she indeed had been feigning her loss in order to study the Arrancar's Resurrección. After knocking Ōmaeda back with a punch to the face, Soifon tells him if he sees an ally losing to attack the enemy from behind or stand aside if the foe is too strong instead of stepping between them.Bleach manga; Chapter 332, page 14-19 Soifon then tells him that his opponent is still alive as Nirgge begins to get up again. She then tells Ōmaeda to go and finish the Arrancar and then come and join her.Bleach anime; Episode 223 She goes to Ggio and apologizes for keeping him waiting and promises to show him a real assassination, but then she questions whether or not he will even be able to see it. This prompts Ggio into a rage allowing him to use his Tigre Estoque El Sable battle form. Before he even realizes it she has used her Death in Two Steps technique on him, sealing his fate. She apologizes to him again stating that though she said death in two steps he probably only felt one. Ggio Vega then dies. When Ōmaeda questions if Suzumebachi will work hitting to separate spots, Soifon explains the true mechanics behind the attack.Bleach manga; Chapter 333, page 4-11 Afterwords Soifon goes on into her first direct confrontation with an Espada-level Arrancar by taking on Baraggan Luisenbarn. References Navigation Category:Fights